Midnight Conversation
by thefancymoon
Summary: midnight conversation with your beloved one is the best cure for your wounded heart. /RnR please:)/


zixyalous (c) 2018 _presents_

 **Midnight Conversation**

 _Characters and its world are JK Rowling's, the idea is mine! I don't take any material benefit by making this fic._

Harry! 16 Ginny! 15

_

 **Caution : ending tidak terlalu memuaskan *peace* sebenernya mau dibikin fluff tapi takut terlalu cheesy (plus zi ga expert soal romance thing gitu gitu) jadi beginilah adanya xD**

 **_**

 _Dedicated to_ **Dracoola, Nasumichan Uharu, Guest, Ley Gatharowl, Miko Himeka, Arichy** (thanks for your review(s) in _Believe or Leave!xoxo_ ) Chapter selanjutnya sedang tahap penulisan, maaf ngaret:)

_

Suasana makan malam di The Burrow kali ini tidak sehangat biasanya. Apalagi dengan absennya si kembar Fred dan George yang sudah jarang berkunjung karena sibuk menjalankan bisnis toko leluconnya. Namun, Mrs. Weasley selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia memasak sekuali penuh sup bawang, menyajikannya dalam mangkuk-mangkuk sedang. Uap panas mengepul, menari-nari diatasnya, siap menggoyang lidah. Ia juga membuat jus labu segar. Melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, Mrs. Weasley membuat parade mangkuk, gelas, dan peralatan makan lain di udara, untuk kemudian didaratkan di hadapan masing-masing peserta makan malam; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Bill, dan Fleur. Serta tak lupa, untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mum, apa Dad pulang larut lagi?" tanya Ginny dengan tampang prihatin saat ibunya mendudukkan diri di hadapannya.

"Yah," Mrs. Weasley mendesah gelisah, "Sepertinya begitu, karena dia masih juga belum berada bersama kita sekarang." Kemudian, sadar bahwa ia tak seharusnya memperkeruh suasana makan malam yang memang sudah mendung, ia buru-buru tersenyum cerah, "Nah baiklah, ayo makan semuanya."

Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara pada saat makan malam. Yang terdengar hanya suara denting alat makan yang beradu dan Ron yang menyeruput kuah sup keras-keras sampai tetes terakhir. Setelah selesai makan, tidak banyak yang dibicarakan selain ucapan selamat malam. Satu per satu orang kembali ke kamar, kecuali Mrs. Weasley yang tetap berkutat di dapur, menunggu suaminya pulang.

-o0o-

"Quidditch lawan Ginny tadi oke juga, aku capek sekali sekarang." Ujar Ron seraya naik ke atas ranjang dan langsung menarik selimut hingga menyelubungi separo badannya.

"Tadi kita melawan Ginny dan juga Hermione. " Ujar Harry, mengingatkan. Tadi siang mereka memang main Quidditch dua lawan dua untuk mengisi waktu daripada hanya melamun.

"Ya, memang sih.." Ron memandang langit-langit kamar Fred dan George kemudian terkekeh sendiri, "Tapi dia tidak masuk hitungan. Tahu sendiri dia lebih mirip Nyonya Gemuk kalau sudah main Quidditch. Marah-marah terus karena dia tidak bisa."

"Yeah, meski begitu hanya Quidditch satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa ditaklukan Hermione dengan tumpukan buku tebalnya, kurasa." Balas Harry.

Ron menguap lebar lalu menarik lebih tinggi selimutnya setelah mengayunkan tongkat untuk mematikan lampu kamar.

"Selamat tidur, Harry."

"Selamat tidur, Ron."

-o0o-

Mr. Arthur Weasley sudah kembali ke rumah satu jam yang lalu. Dengan jelas Harry bisa mendengar suara ketukan di pintu berikut kata sandi yang menyatakan kalau dia memanglah Arthur Weasley asli--bukan Pelahap Maut yang menyamar. Dan dengan jelas pula Harry bisa mendengar dentingan alat makan yang menandakan Mr. Weasley tengah menikmati makan malamnya seraya mengobrol dengan Mrs. Weasley tentang betapa banyaknya barang aneh yang berhasil disita dan diinvestigasi oleh Kementerian hari ini. Lewat setengah jam, terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga yang menandakan pasangan itu sudah beranjak ke dalam kamar mereka. Meninggalkan dapur yang kosong.

Harry mengganti posisi tidurnya dengan gelisah. Sedari tadi ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata lebih dari lima menit. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Keadaan sudah semakin gawat sejak Kau-Tahu-Siapa kembali lagi. Harian Prophet kini selalu dipenuhi dengan berita pembunuhan oleh sanak saudara sendiri yang pastinya dikarenakan Kutukan Imperius, serangan inferi, anak-anak kecil yang digigit manusia serigala, dementor berkeliaran, hingga penampakan tanda-tanda kegelapan yang tersebar dimana-mana.

Luka akibat kehilangan Sirius masih terasa sangat menyakitkan dan ini hanya membuat Harry semakin ingin melenyapkan Voldemort. Malam-malamnya kini menjadi semakin panjang seperti saat ini. Bukan hanya penglihatan tentang Voldemort yang membuatnya demikian, namun ada sesuatu yang lebih krusial dan dominan; perasaan kehilangan. Dan juga takut. Harry tidak mau daftar orang yang dicintainya, yang harus pergi karena kekejaman Voldemort, bertambah panjang. Dia harus melakulan sesuatu, apapun, untuk menghentikan sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Gelisah, Harry bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Merasa menyerah berusaha untuk tidur. Hedwig ber-uhu uhu saat dia melongok ke kolong ranjang dan menarik sembarangan sebuah buku yang ternyata adalah buku Sejarah Sihir milik Fred. Harry memutuskan untuk membaca saja (Hermione bilang membaca bisa membuatmu mengantuk saat susah tidur) meski ia tahu ia takkan memahami satu kalimatpun dari buku itu.

" _Lum--_ " Mantra yang hendak diucapkan Harry untuk menyalakan tongkatnya terputus saat ia mendengar suara berisik berkelontangan dari arah dapur. Telinganya langsung waspada. Ia meletakkan kembali Sejarah Sihir dan bangkit berdiri. Tongkatnya teracung ke depan. Siaga.

Sebisa mungkin Harry membuka pintu tanpa suara. Kemudian ia berjingkat, merayap di dinding, sepanjang perjalanan menuju tangga. Dari anak tangga teratas dilihatnya siluet seorang dengan kedua bahu kecil dan tubuh ramping sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, menghadap ke jendela. Harry mengernyit heran, _Pelahap Maut rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang berfigur rapuh seperti itu._

Sosok itu tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh dengan kaget.

"Astaga!" pekiknya tertahan.

Gumpalan perasaan tidak enak dalam hati Harry langsung mencair. Ia menghela nafas lega tanpa sadar; mengenali suara itu dengan sangat baik. Itu Ginny.

"Apa itu kau, Harry?" tanya Ginny dalam kegelapan.

Harry melangkah ringan menuruni tangga, tongkatnya yang tadinya siaga turun di sisi pahanya.

"Dan apa itu kau, Ginerva Weasley, dan bukannya Pelahap Maut yang menyamar?" canda Harry, meskipun ia masih sedikit berantisipasi kalau memang benar begitu. Tapi Ginny justru terkekeh dan mengisyaratkan Harry untuk duduk di kursi di sebelahnya.

Ada dua gundukan, seperti benang di hadapan Ginny dan juga alat pemintal. Seraya duduk di samping Ginny, Harry mengernyitkan dahi kembali dan mengambil gundukan itu, yang ternyata memang benang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Merajut dalam gelap? Secara manual?" tanya Harry, mengembalikan benang itu ke tempatnya.

"Aku sengaja tak menggunakan tongkat, Harry. Gerakan tangan membuat suara-suara dalam kepalaku terinterupsi." jelas Ginny, tersenyum penuh arti.

Meskipun diselimuti kegelapan, Harry tetap bisa melihat kurva itu. Senyum Ginny yang membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak dan berdesir tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Merasa ingin melihatnya dengan lebih jelas, Harry mengayunkan tongkat nya untuk membuat lampu menyala. Namun, tangan Ginny mencegahnya,

"Jangan. Jangan dinyalakan." tukas Ginny, memegang pergelangan tangan Harry. Sentuhan ringan yang membuat Ginny meleleh. Meski Harry mungkin tidak merasakannya jua. Dan dengan alasan itulah ia buru-buru melepas tangannya.

Harry agak kecewa saat efek sengatan karena sentuhan itu berakhir. Dan sebelum ia sempat bertanya _kenapa_ , kenapa Ginny betah dalam ruangan minim cahaya seperti ini, ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya,

"Lihatlah ke luar jendela, Harry." ujar Ginny dalam sebuah bisikan. Ia menegakkan duduknya dan menatap ke luar jendela dapur. Tampak kebun keluarga Weasley yang luas dan terang. Dipayungi oleh bentangan langit malam bertabur bintang, bulan sabit menggantung jumawa di tengah-tengahnya bak pemeran utama.

"Ya, terkadang hal-hal indah hanya bisa kau temukan dalam kegelapan." Lanjut Ginny, menatap Harry dari balik bulu matanya.

Lagipula saat gelap begini, Ginny merasa aman dan tidak perlu susah payah menyembunyikan perasaannya. Penerangan yang minim menyamarkan rona di wajahnya.

"Kau benar." gumam Harry, mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke Ginny yang menunduk seraya memainkan alat pemintal benang, "Lalu suara-suara apa dalam kepalamu yang ingin kau interupsi itu?"

"Pada saat seperti ini, kita semua memikirkan hal yang sama, Harry. Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah kembali." Ginny berusaha mengatakannya dengan ringan karena tahu topik ini sangat erat kaitannya dengan pemuda di sebelahnya. Mungkin tanpa ia mengatakannya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi toh memang itu yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya. Ia merasa gelisah oleh pemberitaan Prophet yang terus memberitakan korban demi korban kejahatan _Death Eaters,_ betapa sedihnya keluarga yang ditinggalkan atau tercerai berai.

Dia hanya sangat menyayangi keluarganya, itu saja. Meskipun sikapnya selama ini cuek dan dia masih sering sekali bertengkar hebat dengan Ron, tapi tetap saja... ia tidak bisa membayangkan kehilangan salah satu dari mereka. Ia ingin dan rela melakukan sesuatu, apapun, demi melindungi keluarganya. Sejak mengikuti Laskar Dumbledore tahun lalu, ia merasa semakin menemukan keberanian dan semangat untuk berjuang.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu memikirkan itu terlalu dalam, Ginny." Harry berusaha menenangkan dengan lembut. "Ya memang benar semua orang dalam kecemasan sekarang, tapi kau, aku jamin akan aman, aku akan--"

Ginny meletakkan alat pemintalnya dan duduk menyerong menghadap Harry, "Apa kau berpikir aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri? Aku memikirkan keluargaku, aku yakin kau tahu rasanya. Ada yang pernah berkata, semakin banyak kau memiliki sesuatu yang kau sayang, semakin banyak kau akan merasa takut kehilangan."

"Aku tahu." Balas Harry, membelai tangan Ginny yang berada di atas meja. "Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, yakinlah."

Kegelapan mungkin bisa menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya, tapi tidak dengan suara degup jantungnya. Ginny tercekat merasakan tangan Harry berada di atas tangannya. Gestur sederhana yang menyiratkan banyak hal. Tapi Ginny tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh.

 _Dia teman kakakku. Segala yang dia lakukan dan rasakan adalah sebatas rasa melindungi seorang kakak terhadap adiknya._

 _Seperti Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred--_

"Kudengar kau dekat dengan Dean Thomas." Harry beujar, menarik kembali--dengan setengah hati tangannya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat kabar yang disampaikan Ron sambil lalu tadi tentang Ginny dan yah.. _cowok yang tidak ada cocok-cocoknya sedikitpun dengan_ _Ginny_ , pikir monster dalam otak Harry sarkas.

Pergantian arah pembicaraan yang melenceng jauh itu membuat Ginny terkejut. Ia juga menyadari sentuhan itu telah menghilang. Dengan gugup ia merapikan rambutnya dan menjawab, "Ya.. sebenarnya kami juga sudah berkencan. . beberapa kali.."

 _Jadi benar,_ pikir Harry, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia tidak suka mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa ia setidak suka ini mendengar nya langsung dari mulut Ginny. Selama ini ia terus membohongi perasaannya, bahwa segala yang ia rasakan terhadap gadis berambut panjang kemerahan di sebelahnya ini hanyalah sebatas perasaan kakak terhadap adiknya.

Tapi...

Harry memberanikan diri untuk _benar-benar_ memperhatikan Ginny sekarang. Ia menggerakkan tongkatnya, mendaraskan sebuah mantra sederhana yang tadi tak sempat ia ucapkan,

" _Lumos._ "

Cahaya kecil muncul dari tongkat. Menyinari Ginny dan memperjelas inventorinya. _Ternyata,_ batin Harry takjub. Dia selalu melewatkan libur musim panas di The Burrow tapi ia juga melewatkan perubahan pada diri Ginny. Dia sudah bukan lagi gadis kecil yang ditemukannya ketakutan di Kamar Rahasia, yang terlalu pemalu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikir dan rasakan sampai harus menulisnya di buku harian Tom Riddle.

Dia remaja sekarang. Remaja yang cantik, dengan sorot keibuan terpancar dari netra hazelnya. Bibirnya yang tidak penuh terbuka sedikit dan rambutnya membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna, meski ujungnya menjuntai sembarangan di garis punggungnya.

Sepertinya mulai detik ini Harry benar-benar tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi dari perasaannya.

"Harry, apa yang.." netra kehijauan yang menatapnya dengan cara yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya itu membuatnya susah bicara. Seakan semua kata tersedot sepenuhnya ke dalam pusaran.

"Kau tahu, Ginny, saat ini aku benar-benar berharap _Alohomora_ tidak hanya bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci, tapi juga hati."

 **-FIN-**


End file.
